Robot Power
is the 3rd episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. It is also the first Robot Riders themed episode. Description When Crusher accidentally makes three destructive robots without following the rules of robotics and they get released into town, Blaze transforms into a super, strong robot to go after them and stop them. Meanwhile, Pickle pretends to be a robot and constantly keeps giving Crusher the wrong things. Synopsis One morning in Axle City, Blaze drives through town when he hears the sound of macheniery coming from inside the Axle City garage. when he and AJ go inside, they meet up with Gabby, who shows them the robot she's making. She explains she made it with the use of robotics - the steps that someone follows to make a robot. First, she designed it to lift things. Second, she built it, and Blaze finds a circle piece to finish it, with a little help from the viewers. Third, she codes it to lift up a toolbox. Blaze and AJ like her creation, and proceed to play with it. Not far, Crusher and Pickle watch, the latter impressed while the former claims he can make his own. They go inside, but Crusher ignores the steps of robotics and finishes his creations really fast. Since he didn't follow the rules, he doesn't know what they do. Turns out the three robots he made start wrecking the whole garage, and he claims it's really hard. After getting blown out of the garage by the wrecking robots, Blaze, AJ and Gabby find them and Crusher tries to hide the evidence, but he is unsuccessful as the robots barge through the wall. They start wrecking the whole town and Blaze tries to stop them, but one of them blasts him back into the garage, sending him crashing into a stack of tires. Fortuitously, he is not hurt, but says those robots are more powerful than he originally thought. Crusher and Pickle start to panic, but Gabby calms them down by saying there has to be some way. AJ then gets an idea: they'll build their own robot that's stronger than the wrecking robots to take them down. Following the rules of robotics and with the viewer's help, Blaze designs the robot, and he builds the parts on himself, turning him into Robot Blaze, which even Crusher is impressed with. AJ then codes him to fix the wall, and the two test out their new powers while singing the Robot Power song in the background. Meanwhile, the first wrecking robot, a chomping robot, starts chomping everything at a construction site. Blaze encounters him and realizes there's only one way to stop him: give him something that cannot be chomped. With help from the viewers, he finds various suggestions: wood breaks easily, concrete isn't as easy, and metal is so strong that it causes the robot to self-destruct. Back at the garage, Crusher is looking for Pickle, only to encounter him speaking robotically and wearing a robot hat. He says he's pretending to be "Robot Pickle" and is making sandwiches. Crusher asks for a jelly sandwich, but instead he's given a yell-y sandwich, a jingle bell-y sandwich, and finally a smelly sandwich. At the park, Blaze encounters the second wrecking robot, a throwing robot, who is throwing junk all over the place. AJ then remembers he can code Blaze to smash the junk away, and with help from the viewers, he manages to knock away all the thrown junk, with one of the thrown logs being tossed back to the robot as he slips and falls, self-destructing upon hitting the ground. With one robot to go, Blaze goes on as Joe and Gus cheer for him. Meanwhile, Pickle is still pretending to be a robot, only this time he's making pizza. Crusher asks for a pizza with extra cheese, but Pickle only gives him those with extra freeze, trees, and finally, sneeze which sends Crusher far away. At the Monster Dome, the third wrecking robot, a blasting robot, starts blasting things all over the place. Blaze sees it and he needs a plan to stop him, and Gabby comes by with the perfect suggestion: plug the opening in the robot's belly so it can't blast anymore. Gabby's robot gives Blaze a tire to plug with, but Blaze can't reach the robot because his blasting force is stronger than his running. To go faster, he uses his Blazing Speed, which makes him stronger than the robot and he manages to plug the opening, causing the robot to swell up and self-destruct. With all the robots gone, everyone cheers for Blaze, Gabby saying he's a hero. Bump Bumperman interviews him and asks if he has anything to say, and Blaze says that whenever there is trouble, he'll always be there to help. In the last scene, Crusher comes upon Pickle who is still pretending to be a robot, now making ice cream. Crusher is hesitant at first, but then learns he likes ice cream and asks for a cherry flavor. Pickle gives him fairy and scary ice cream at first, but then he finally makes what Crusher asked for, only for it to turn out to be hairy ice cream, which gives him crazy hair much to his discomfort, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with no STEM song Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept